The present invention relates to a decking tile.
Existing decking tiles are typically formed of plastics material and are arranged to receive wooden slats layed in a side-by-side manner, with the slats connected thereto by screws or similar fasteners. Such decking tiles are used for a variety of purposes, including providing flooring for outdoor pavilions and balconies.
One type of decking tile currently available is divided into a 4xc3x974 grid, with holes for fasteners provided centrally in the outer most 12 parts. Such tiles are designed to have four slats provided along rows or columns of the 4xc3x974 grid. Consequently, the middle two slats will have only two fasteners holding the slat to the tile, at opposite ends of the tile. The principal problem with this form of tile is that if a portion of the tile is cut away to accommodate a permanent fixture where the tile is layed, some of the slats may have only one fastener to retain it to the tile, with the result that the slat tends to rotate impairing the visual appearance of the tile. A secondary problem with this form of tile is that the locking mechanism has a female part provided on two sides and a male part provided on the other two sides of the tile, such that each side of any tile can connect to only two sides of another tile. Where it is desired to form patterns with the wooden slats, the arrangement of the holes for the fasteners and the requirement that each tile can be connected to only one of two sides of any other tile places restrictions on the types of patterns that can be formed.
Another type of existing decking tile is divided into a 2xc3x972 grid, with four holes forming a diamond provided centrally within each quarter of the tile. The tile is arranged to receive four slats layed in a side-by-side manner on the tile, with each quarter receiving one half of two slats. The apertures are provided such that when the slats are layed parallel to a side of the tile, only two holes in each quarter are useable, with the other two provided in the gap between adjacent slats. The provision of the holes in a diamond pattern allows the slats to be placed parallel to any side of the tile while still providing a hole for a fastener for each slat in each quarter. If one of the quarters is removed from such a tile, two slats would then have only one fastener to hold them to the tile, again presenting problems regarding the rotation of slats on the tile. Further, the arrangement and number of holes for fasteners restricts the types of patterns that can be formed with the slats.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, there is provided a decking tile divided into a plurality of portions arranged in an array, said portions being connected to adjacent portions via a plurality of membranes, each portion being removable from said tile upon severing of the membranes surrounding it, each portion arranged to receive at least two fasteners to secure a slat thereto, wherein said at least two fasteners can engage a slat positioned parallel to any side of said tile.
Preferably, at least one of said portions is divided into sub-portions connected by further membranes whereby said at least one portion can be sub-divided.
Preferably, each portion is rectangular and said sub-portions are triangular to allow said at least one portion to be divided diagonally.
Preferably, said at least one portion is arranged to allow said decking tile to be sub-divided diagonally.
Preferably, each portion forms a square having a side length commensurate with that of the width of a slat.
Preferably, each portion includes at least two apertures, each aperture arranged to receive a fastener therethrough.
Preferably, each aperture includes a widened section adjacent one end thereof.
Preferably, said aperture is formed in a foot of said tile.
Preferably, said tile includes connecting means provided at each side thereof such that any two sides of adjacent tiles can be connected.
Preferably, said connecting means comprises first and second components, each side including both first and second components thereon.
Preferably, said first component comprises a pair of first arms spaced apart and inwardly directed; said second component comprises a pair of second arms spaced apart and outwardly directed, wherein said second arms and said first arms are disposable in a mutually engaged position.
Preferably, said second component includes a reinforcing member extending between said second arms.
Preferably, said connecting means includes locking means arranged to inhibit disconnection of said connecting means.
Preferably, said locking means comprises a recess provided on one of said first or second arms and a protrusion provided on the other of said first and second arms.
Preferably, said apertures are provided spaced from the periphery of the portion.
Preferably, the apertures are provided on an imaginary line that bisects the portion.
Preferably, said imaginary line forms a diagonal of said portion.
Preferably, at least one aperture is provided in each sub-portion.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, there is provided a floor covering comprising a plurality of decking tiles according to the first aspect of the invention connected together and a plurality of slats provided on the decking tiles.
Preferably, each decking tile with a side forming a part of the periphery of the floor covering has a skirt provided on each said side extending to the floor.
Preferably, said sides of the decking tiles have the connecting means removed therefrom.
In a decking tile arranged to receive a plurality of slats in a side-by-side manner, the decking tile having a plurality of apertures for receiving fasteners to retain the slats to the decking tile and connecting means provided around the periphery of the decking tile, said improvement comprising dividing the decking tile into a plurality of portions arranged in an array, the portions being connected to adjacent portions by a plurality of membranes, each portion being removable from the tile upon severing of the membranes surrounding it, each portion having at least two apertures provided therein.